While the pyrimidine derivative described in patent document 1 is disclosed to be useful as an insecticide, it has a different structure from the pyrimidine derivative of the present invention. While the pyrimidine derivative described in patent document 2 is disclosed to be useful as an insecticide, a compound having a substituent disclosed in the present invention at the 4-position of pyrimidine is not disclosed.    patent document 1: WO 2010/064688    patent document 2: WO 1993/006091